goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Mafumafu
Mafumafu (まふまふ) is a popular utaite well-known for his soft, yet upbeat middle-high ranged voice who started in mid 2011. Mafumafu likes to add different vocal effects to his voice and scream loudly in his covers. He also has a very wide vocal range and a versatile voice, possessing the ability to hit and leap into high notes effortlessly, sometimes in extremely high octaves. These high notes are reached without strain or loss of power. Moreover, due to his high vocal range, he is capable of producing a very convincing feminine voice, most clearly seen in his cover of "Matryoshka" although he is not a full-time ryouseirui. Likewise, he often makes use of his wide range in his covers by leaping into higher or lower octaves to match the tone of the song. The first time he officially sang as a female character was in Last Note.'s unique duet album "Finale". However, in his regular and lower voice, he can sound relaxing and quite soothing. To date, his most popular cover to date is Sugar Song and Bitter Step which has over 3 million views. Mafumafu originally sang in a lower, deeper voice when he started out as an utaite. Nevertheless, as he gained more experience, his vocal range widened. He now sings normally in a higher, energetic tone. His songs are often tagged as someone with a "kakuseirui" (覚声類, lit. energizing voice). While he does not typically forget lyrics, when he does, Mafumafu will either mumble or make cute noises until he remembers the lines. He often collaborates with Akatin, Amatsuki, un:c and most frequently with the well-known utaite Soraru. The two are part of the duo unit After the Rain (ATR) and also host Hikikomoranai Radio (ひきこもらないラジオ) together, in which the two talk about various subjects and attempt to encourage each other to go outside. They are close friends as well; Mafumafu has once posted on his blog that Soraru helped him get through a bad experience in the past and that he is very grateful to have Soraru in his life. Amongst Mafumafu's friends, he has never done a one-man live. Although he has done a national tour with Soraru for their unit, Mafumafu has not held any due to personal reasons and health conditions. However, by November 17, 2016, Mafumafu announced in a Twitcast that he would hold a solo live for three days next year, 2017, on the following dates; January 18 (Zepp DiverCity, Tokyo), 22 (Zepp Namba, Osaka), and 28 (Zepp Nagoya, Nagoya). The title of Mafumafu's solo tour is titled, Hikikomori demo LIVE ga Shitai (ひきこもりでもLIVEがしたい！, I'm a Shut-In but I Want to Hold Concerts) or Hikirai (ひきライ), an abbreviated form of Mafumafu's live, derived from the DVD he sold in NatsuComi that featured him, Soraru, Amatsuki, Luz, and ZimuinG. According to Mafumafu in his Twitcast, he would only hold a solo live once because he wanted to do other things he has not done while still young. Because of the number of entries in the lottery for the tickets of his first live, he announced his final live in Makuhari Messe Hall in Chiba on February 5, 2016. After the Rain performed a concert from August 9 to August 10th, 2017 in Nippon Budokan named "AtR -Clockwise / Anti-Clockwise- " Although the majority of his work is done under the name "Mafumafu", he has stated in a Twitcast that he also occasionally produces music under other names and have asked for his fans not to talk about or share his outside work if they find it. Beyond singing, Mafumafu is a mixer and often mixes songs for other utaites as well. He started as a Producer for VOCALOID originals and composes songs frequently. *Voice: Young Guy *Likes: Cats, birds, playing the guitar and composing, fod that contains a high water content *Dislikes: His evil clone, when the troublemakers call Mimirin Midorihara a crybaby during The Lion King Trivia *His current avatar has white hair, red eyes and a bar code under the left eye. *His official mascot is a white teru teru bouzu with a drooling face (　╹﹃╹), named Mafuteru. He also has his "own" Twitter. It is often included in fanart of him. *He likes cats and birds. *He likes playing the guitar and composing. *He also writes lyrics, most of his own songs and After The Rain songs are written by him. *He likes food that contains a high water content. *He is happy when he goes to bed. *There is a running joke among his friends and on Twitter that he is narcissistic and is always looking at himself in mirrors, earning him the nickname "Mafumen" (a portmanteau of Mafumafu and ikemen). *As a continuation of the mirror joke, the songs that he has produced are tagged with "Kagami Mite ShisshinP" (鏡見て失神P), which means "Looked in the mirror and swoonedP". Category:Good Users Category:Good Characters Category:Good males Category:Male Characters